Newts Don't Have Noses
Ayeeee first story gonna keep it going no matter how messy it is It was a shining, midsummer morning, as the twolegs would call it. The birds happily cried for each other as they waited to be devoured by the hungry beasts who prowled the forest. The fish jumped for joy in their waters, waiting to be cruelly snatched out by the claws of feline foes. The rats and mice scurried on the forest floor, running a race they would never win against this horrible creature. Newtpaw was feeling that the world was fine and alright. She was such a creature that she gave no thought for the tiny lives that now beat inside her, no thought at all for the thoughts she'd cruelly taken from their minds. But it was alright. The dirty grey she-cat pounced and swept on the fine layer of pine needles scattering the ShadowClan territory. Oh, they were so soft! She couldn't see how other clans managed to keep their paws clean and dry, without pine needles to protect them. "You're not a kit anymore, Newtpaw, you should know this by now." Another set of paws trampled the blanket of needles, these ones also gray, but toughened by all the battles they had fought in, how much skin of other cats they had torn. They belonged to a feline, a feline known as Wingsky. Her expression was one of sharp disgruntledness. Newtpaw immediately stopped, rolling onto her back in a playful way. "Why not?" she whined, stretching her paws to bat at the carpet to throw some pine needles up. "Please, just let me have one more fun sunrise?" Wingsky growled at her impertinence. "StarClan's shrews, Newtpaw, Dawnstar promoted you for a reason." she hissed between gritted teeth. The grey apprentice kicked her paws down, but reluctantly stood up. "You're no fun!" she pouted, shaking up a storm of fur and leaves to get rid off all the things that had tried to hitch a ride on her pelt. Her mentor just sighed and trotted past, crossly flicking her tail. Newtpaw scurried to catch up, dirt flying from her pelt as she streaked past Wingsky, then stopped, bounding carelessly around as if nothing had happened. But any cat could tell because dirt and leaves were matted into her fur, as much as she tried to rid herself of them. "What is wrong with you, Newtpaw?" Wingsky hissed, trotting up towards the small tabby with an irecredulous expression, lips twitching as if she was going to snarl. "I'm in charge of you!" she growled, lashing her tail and giving her whiskers a flutter. "And I'm supposed to tell you what to do! Not you." But Newtpaw hadn't even been paying attention. Her attention was wandering to a squirrel who was aimlessly spinning up a trees, every so often peering down at the two felines to make sure they weren't going to climb up after it. Impulsively, she dashed after it, yelping for the arrogant creature to come down and face a real warrior! "Newtpaw!" Wingsky screamed, nearly out of breath as she saw her apprentice racing for a tree. She unsheathed her claws and pelted as fast as the StarClan lights, rearing up and digging her claws into the bark, even though she knew it wouldn't help, since Newtpaw was already a ways up. Newtpaw grinned as she chased the squirrel, not even trying to hear her mentor's desperate calls for her to come down. She had an instinct for climbing, and it was taking control. She perched on a fork of a branch, a long way up from the ground, when she decided to take a look at the ground. She reeled, dizzied. "StarClan!" she yelped, her unreasonable paws carrying her forwards onto a thinner branch to thinner branch, until she stood perched on a twig little more than a mouse tail wide. The ground spun underneath her and her mind began howling with panic and confusion. And then she fell. Twirling down and down, her self-righting instinct doing something wrong this time. The branch and Newtpaw landed directly on her mentor, who was too stricken to even move out of the way. It caught her full in the face, creating scars that would last a lifetime, and giving her brain such a dose of shock that it caused her full on faint, buried under Newtpaw and the branch. Newtpaw stumbled away, having no injuries but a load of guilt, and ran right out of ShadowClan territory, never to be seen again. Whoops, this author didn't mean to make such a bad ending.